


Fate is the cruelest of them all

by Zandriel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Relationship, PIV, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandriel/pseuds/Zandriel
Summary: sometimes fate is cruel and the hand she deals you can make you crumble, to love someone who doesn't love you is the cruelest thing fate can give you.to have someone destined to you and not being able to be with them is heartbreaking but to love someone that's destined to you but loves someone else so deeply that telling them about your connection could end their happiness is worse.some say it's better to love and lose than to not love at all, but I say it's better to not love at all than love someone then lose them, fate is the cruelest of them all, her hand can either give you hope and greatness or sadness and despair.it's up to you to grab your fate by the hands and make your own destiny.Note: the main pairings are Reaper76 and Mchanzo the Jack/Jesse pairing is onesided and you'll understand why if you read the story





	Fate is the cruelest of them all

**Author's Note:**

> I made this after seeing @severeninaughty's art, the one with PIV, I posted this using my phone so as soon as I log in on my PC I'll add more tags  
It's my first fic in this fandom and I hope you like it. Ps. It's unbeta'd

Sometimes fate is cruel and the hand she deals you can make you crumble, to love someone who doesn't love you is the cruelest thing fate can give you.

to have someone destined to you and not being able to be with them is heartbreaking but to love someone that's destined to you but loves someone else so deeply that telling them about your connection could end their happiness is worse.

some say it's better to love and lose than to not love at all, but I say it's better to not love at all than love someone then lose them, fate is the cruelest of them all, her hand can either give you hope and greatness or sadness and despair.

it's up to you to grab your fate by the hands and make your own destiny.

Jesse McCree's life was one of poverty, loneliness, and luck, brutally losing his parents at an early age due to the raging omnic war was the first time fate had dealt him a shitty hand.

Isabella Maria McCree was a lovely brown-haired, freckled woman with a smile that could rival the sun, her soulmark could rival her beauty altogether, a lovely red hibiscus surrounded by tiny cactus proudly represented her and her soulmate perfectly, a perfect blend of her homeland and her soulmate's love for flowers.

Joel Silva McCree was a sturdy brown-eyed, nice man, the kind that rescued cats from trees, his mind was sharp as a whip, his love of flowers was what made him find the women he was destined to be with, what made his lonely life brighter and lovelier.

two years after meeting each other and getting married little Jessica Sofia McCree came into the picture, she was a tiny wriggling baby with her mother's hair and a face full of freckles, she had her father's eyes and nose though, all in all, she was a beautiful blend of her parents.

the only thing different was her soulmark, two dog tags nested in the crook of a Fenix neck, what that meant her parents didn't know.

for a few years, their family was happy and safe, the farm they resided in was blooming and Jessica, he was Jesse now—has been since he was 7 and told his mom he was a boy, not a girl—was growing up wonderfully, the question of his soulmark answered (the Fenix part mostly, the dog tags were still a mystery).

They did what they could for little Jesse, finding out you had a son instead of a daughter can take its toll, but Isabella shouldered through, she was a strong and kind woman that understood what her son was going through and his feelings.

She had a bit of a hard time coming to terms with it, not for the normal reason (not understanding, among other things) no, the reason she had a hard time coming to terms with it was the fact that she didn't know what to do, although they weren't dirt poor, Joel and Isabella weren't a middle class family too, they had to save everything they could to survive, what they ate came from the fields and animals, and the money they could get out of the field went to buying clothes and other necessities. 

Although they couldn't afford much, one thing they bought was the meds Jesse would need for his transition, all his dresses were turned into pants and all his skirts were turned into shorts, so although she had a hard time, Isabella made sure her son would be happy and comfortable in his body. 

Isabella was expecting her second child when their life took a turn to the worse, a group of omnics surrounded their town of Santa Fé and killed a lot of people, including Jesse's parents and unborn sister.

the poor boy was only 13 at the time and he had to see the hand fate gave him, he had to see his family being brutally murdered by the omnics from inside a closet his mother had stashed him earlier.

That was the beginning of the end for Jesse McCree, that day marked the first time fate meddled with his life and gave him a shitty hand, that was the downwards spiral of Jesse McCree's life. 

To see someone you love die is terrible, but to see the people who brought you into this world, fed you, clothed you, supported you when you felt uncomfortable with your body, helped you change it to make you comfortable, made everything possible to keep you happy, to raise you good and to teach you the differences in the world be brutally murdered right before your eyes, be the victims of a ongoing and raging war die in front of you and being powerless to do anything about it, to save them… 

It takes a toll on you, it scars you from the inside out, something vicious that grips your heart and shreds it to pieces. 

Jesse McCree was 13 years old when his parents and unborn sister died, 13 years old when fate showed itself to him for the first time, 13 when fate marked him, 13 when fate dealt him one of the first shitty hands, 13 when he lost a piece of his heart, 13 when he got a taste of what it's like to be alone, 13 when he lost part of himself. 

when the omnic left the town for good the kid took upon himself to bury his parents in the field behind their house—his mother always said that she wanted to be buried in their farm when she went, so Jesse did what his mother wished for.

after laying his family to rest, Jesse packed a bag with only the essentials, his mother's hat, the red & gold serape his father had made for him, their picture, his mother's favorite necklace and the family gun— a six-shooter that his father had once jokingly called peacekeeper—and left the house and his old life behind.

The 13 year old boy left without looking back, making a promise to come here on the anniversary of their deaths no matter what, with that promise to the stars and their graves, Jesse McCree left, carrying his life in a duffle bag, a trusty duffle bag that would help him latter on. 

  
  


&&&

  
  


the second time fate dealt him a shitty hand was when he turned 15.

two years after his parents' death McCree was drifting around, stealing food here and there, sleeping in abandoned buildings and scrounging up any kind of money he could to keep himself alive.

Rationally Jesse knew he could stay in his parents house and live there for the rest of his now miserable life, but the place brought up all kinds of horrible memories, nightmares plagued him at every turn and having a good night's sleep was next to impossible. 

All he wanted was a place to stay, a place where he could feel safe and a place where he didn't have to think about when his next meal was gonna be. 

when Deadlock came to him and offered him a place to stay he took it eagerly, happy to be able to sleep in a real bed rather than what he could find for the night, but it wasn't all it seemed to be.

Jesse McCree found out that fate was a bitch and she had it out to him, she marked him and cursed him the best she could to make sure his life would be a living hell, he didn't know what he'd done to deserve such treatment, maybe he was awful in a past life and that was the result, maybe… 

he later found out what it would mean to be able to have those things, he would be in Deadlock for life, he would have to die for Deadlock (it was as the saying went, once in Deadlock, always in Deadlock) he often wished his soulmate would save him from that place but his hope soon died, who would want him as a soulmate? no one would love someone like Jesse, no one would love a criminal like him so what was the point?

Jesse knew he was doomed to loneliness the moment he came to the world, with the curse fate put on him how could he not? He wasn't good enough to have a soulmate (another shitty thing fate gave him) he wasn't good enough to be loved (maybe that's what got his parents murdered, maybe it was is fault they're no longer alive, maybe if he'd died instead of them his sister would have been alive, would have made his momma proud) 

Jesse McCree was worth shit, Jesse McCree was dirt, had been born dirt and would always be dirt, he didn't want his soulmate to take one look at him and see what he was, confirm what he already knew. 

That's why, after a year in Deadlock he started to hide his soulmark, wrapping bandages on his wrist, he would show no one what his soulmark looked like, preventing the future rejection.

If no one saw his mark then no one would know who he was destined with, no one would look at him and pity his soulmate to have someone as McCree, to have someone who was worth shit as a soulmate.

But all wasn't shit in Deadlock though, luck seemed to be on his side for once, during his 16th birthday no less.

Ashe, who he talked to more than anything in Deadlock seemed to have his back. 

She was a little shit most of the times, grated on his nerves more and more, a rich bitch turned gangbanger (his first opinion of her after hearing about where she came from, but she ultimately proved him wrong) that girl was the only one in Deadlock that knew who he was, what was under his shirt, and the things he hid, she never judged him, never looked at him different, and for that he was thankful. 

She, being a little shit but also his friend, gave him a black leather bracelet that covered his entire soulmark for his birthday, replacing the bandages haphazardly wrapped around his wrist, when he asked her about it she had just shrugged ' that way you stop wasting the bandages' was her flippant answer but he knew the truth.

she was one of the lucky?! unlucky few to grow up without a soulmark, protected by fate's hands, she knew what it was like to be different, although their story wasn't the same he understood her though, it's better to hide a soulmark than having none,in his case it was better not having one than have to hide it.

If he was as lucky as her he wouldn't hide his markless status,he'd fucking advertise it,making sure everyone knew fate didn't have her shitty hand mixed in his life, it would be a reminder of how free he was and how lonely his life would be but it would be a price he'd gladly pay as not to have the shitty life he has now. 

His bracelet had a similar design to hers, although his covered a marked wrist, hers covered a bare one but the sentiment was the same.

It meant they were one in the same in regards of fate and her pendant to fuck with people's lives and dwell in things she should not dwell in the first place. 

he never took the bracelet off, it was a part of himself now, same as the binder he used under his clothes, both hid something he didn't want to see, both hid the truth embedded within the lies he told, both told a story about him and both were part of him even if it was an undesirable part (one would be temporary but the other was permanent, not like one could simply remove their soulmark, it was considered taboo and could get you killed) 

after that day he and Ashe grew closer, their tragedies brought them together and their friendship made them dangerous, quickly they both went up the ranks in Deadlock, no one messed with them.

with Ashe's help, Jesse let go of his hatred for omnics, it was more with her omnic friend BOB that he let go of years of hostility towards them, his interactions with BOB aided him and helped him grow.

soon he was the fastest killer in Deadlock, nicknamed deadeye for his ability to kill more people than his gun had bullets for, he and Ashe could always be found together doing shit, although many rumors went around about them dating, they always remained friends—due to the fact that they were both gay as fuck and any thought of being together made them gag.

  
  


&&&

  
  


the third time fate dealt him a shitty hand he was 17.

there had been rumors that Overwatch was trying to take down Deadlock, although Jesse thought these rumors were lies so he didn't pay much attention to them.

oh boy, how he was wrong.

he wasn't wrong per se, he was right about the Overwatch part though, but the organization's black ops part was the one pulling the shots. 

Blackwatch were the ones going after Jesse's friends and found family (although family was a stretch, more like brothers in arms)

He fought, alongside the others, shooting people with his gun from a sniper perch until a sound caught his attention, turning around to stare at the barrel of a gun.

being the person he was. Jesse wasn't afraid to die, didn't beg for his life, simply put his forehead on the gun and closed his eyes waiting for the sweet embrace of death to take him away and deliver him back to his family.

when nothing came he looked up to see the confused expression of, the later introduced as Gabriel Reyes, face, the Blackwatch commander holstered his shotguns then punched him in the face, the last thing Jesse witnessed before blackness consumed him was the horrified expression the guy had.

Jesse later woke up inside an interrogation room, handcuffed to the table.

he tried everything he could to break the cuffs, but nothing he did worked so he just waited.

a while later he was face to face with the guy that should have killed him and instead knocked him out.

Gabriel Reyes had seen a lot of messed up shit in his life, it started with SEP and ended up with the omnic war, although his latest mission changed that, it was supposed to be a simple mission.

and it was, for the most part, the ones that didn't die got arrested and will be shipped straight to prison, all except for one.

Jesse McCree, no living relatives that he knows of, 17 years old and with at least 14 kills under his belt, without counting the Blackwatch agents he took down.

The kid, barely an adult, had a rap sheet miles long and a scarce personal file, the only thing known about him was his name, age and his association with Deadlock plus his kill count for the gang, the kid was supposed to be shipped to jail with his criminal friends and yet here he is, in an interrogation room.

Gabriel somehow couldn't let him go to jail, the kid had skill, but that wasn't the main reason, the main reason was his face when presented with a near-death experience.

the main reason was the face he made when one of Gabriel's shotguns was aimed at his head, the calmness of his body and the willingness to die, the easiness, no kid should feel at peace to have a gun pointed at their head ready to fire at a moments notice.

Anyone that heard about commander Reyes taught he made a bad call in offering a deal to the kid, but those who knew Gabriel Reyes personally knew about his soft heart, knew about his soft side and definitely knew why he'd offered this kid a second chance, why he didn't send the kid straight to jail, Gabriel Reyes was a sweet, soft and funny man on the inside and a cold hearted angry man on the outside, only those that knew him pretty well knew who and what he really was. 

that's why Gabriel made a deal with the kid.

Jesse McCree was 17 when lady luck showed its face to him yet again, the offer to join Blackwatch, although similar to Deadlock's offer in some ways was a lucky thing, a lucky thing that Jesse Grasped with both hands and accepted.  


&&&

  
  


the fourth time fate dealt him a shitty hand, Jesse had just turned 20.

three years after being in Blackwatch and around Reyes and Morrison, 

two years after undergoing his top surgery and almost two decades of being on T, his luck finally ran out. 

Jesse Sofia McCree ( he kept Sofia as a tribute to his grandmother, being named after such a strong woman as his grandma, it felt wrong to erase her name, although no one knew about it, to everyone else he was just Jesse McCree) finally understood the saying 'fate is a cruel bitch'.

Jesse Sofia McCree found out who his soulmate was on his 20th birthday, the worst part was finding out his soulmate was not only John 'Jack' Morrison, overwatch's golden boy and strike commander but also finding out his soulmate had been happily married and in love with Gabriel Reyes.

Jesse always knew he wouldn't have the happy ever after his parents had, he knew he'd never have a life like his parents, knew he'd never wake up next to his soulmate, would never be able to kiss them, have a family with them.

Jesse Sofia McCree knew he'd end up alone in this hearth, knew he could only count on himself and peacekeeper, but being reminded of how he would end up alone stung and opened the ripping wound around his heart.

He found out about his and Jack's soulmate status by chance, more like swapping stories with the people he had dubbed as his family about soulmates and soulmarks.

Morrison's flippant 'mine's a Fenix with dog tags on its neck, don't know what the Fenix represents though, didn't care and still don't, not since I've met Gabe' shattered what was left of Jesse's poor battered heart.

to hear about their soulmark in such a way was expected for him, but it still hurt, it still hurt to be reminded that a happy ending wasn't in the cards for him was one of fate's cruelest hands he's been dealt.

He suffered a lot since his parents' deaths, though he didn't want to meet his soulmate and risk being rejected he still held hope, a small spark of faith that somehow his soulmate would want him, that he'd have what his parents had.

he was silent for a long time, which got the attention of Anna since she asked him about his soulmark.

'I don't have one, never did' was what he said after a while, the spark of hope he held in his heart extinguish.

some say it's better to love and lose than to not love at all, but Jesse thought it was better to not love at all than love someone then lose them, or in his case not have them at all, so saying he didn't have a soulmark instead of telling them about Jack being his soulmate was better.

Jesse could see how much the two commanders loved each other, he didn't want to ruin what they had by announcing his and Jack's soulmate status.

'Is that why you wear that bracelet? to hide your markless status?' Gabriel had asked him then, to which Jesse had replied 'sometimes it's better to make people think you don't want to find your soulmate than them looking at you with pity for not having one' had been his answer, his voice turning melancholic and his eyes appearing older than they were, it had been the first thing that came to his mind that day, a lie that had dispelled them, a page taken out of Ashe's book, something she usually said when they were alone, it made him miss her something fierce—she had been his best friend, the one person he had bared his heart out to, someone he could confine with, he loved her more than he knew, she was the sister he hadn't had the chance to have and he cherished her for it, he missed her a lot and would love to see her and talk to her again sometimes, even if she hated him now, even if she wanted to kill him. He'd gladly die by her hand if it meant he'd get to see her again sometime.

Jesse Sofia McCree was 20 years old when lady luck changed his life again, by dropping a half-dead Genji Shimada on his hands.

Genji Shimada was an angry person after Angela had saved him from the brink of death, he spat insults at everyone that approached him, sometimes even stabbed them. 

Jesse couldn't pity the guy, Genji had been betrayed and lost everything he had ever held dear, worked for the organization that replaced most of his body with cybernetics and wasn't able to go after the person who almost succeeded in killing him, honestly, McCree couldn't blame him for being angry.

although they weren't friends, Genji was at least in civil terms with McCree, didn't try to stab him or insult him, which was a bonus.

they were on a mission together when Genji finally broke down and angrily asked why the hell McCree didn't pity him, apparently, the cyborg couldn't understand how someone as nice as Jesse (his words not McCree's) didn't treat him as fragile, didn't pity him, didn't judge him like the others.

evidently McCree's 'I know what you're going through' was the wrong answer, was what made the ninja knock him on his ass and shout 'you know nothing of what I've been through, don't know what it feels like'

so McCree told him everything.

Jesse bared his heart and mind out to Genji, told him about having to watch his parents and unborn sister get ripped apart by omnics, about Deadlock, Ashe, finding who his soulmate was, told him everything there was to know about Jesse McCree.

Genji Shimada was the only other person aside Ashe that McCree bared his heart to, the only other person to know what was going on inside his head, to know what he went trough and how it scarred him in a way it shouldn't, how fate had cursed him. 

at first, Genji was thrown off since everyone said McCree was markless but it was soon cleared out when Jesse explained who his soulmate was and why he didn't tell anyone about his mark, preferring to lie and say he didn't have one, 'better to have looks of pity about not having a soulmate than ruining their happiness by telling them the truth' was Jesse's explanation for not telling Morrison about them.

Jesse Sofia McCree was 20 years old when lady luck changed his life again, by dropping a half-dead Genji Shimada on his hands.

they became friends after their conversation, became the best agents among Blackwatch, always paired together due to their friendship and seamless work during missions and battles.

  
  


&&&

  
  


the fifth time fate dealt him a shitty hand, Jesse was 22.

Genji had left Overwatch saying something wrong was going on, Jesse left a couple of days later after the cyborg.

Anna's death had shaken him to the core, she was like a second mother to him, losing her was like losing his mother again, after a while he couldn't take it so he left, leaving everyone behind.

He also couldn't bare to look at his soulmate's sad broken face, after her death Gabe and Jack fought a lot, yeled at each other day in, day out. 

Jesse couldn't look at his soulmate and see him look so down, Jack loved Gabriel Reyes like the moon loved the stars, they were made for each other even if Jesse was his soulmate and bore his mark, Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison were soulmates in everything but name, they completed each other perfectly in and out of the field, to see such a perfect and powerful couple reduced to angry shouts and neglect was like having an iced bucket dumped on you. 

That was why Jesse left, he couldn't, and wouldn't see them falling apart, see what he gave up telling Jack about them being soulmates crumble like a leaf. 

He left and for the second time in Jesse McCree's life he never looked back, leaving his family again, not knowing it would be the last time he'd ever see the commanders that inspired him, guided him and nurtured him again, not knowing he'd never see his soulmate again. 

a few days later his world shattered.

Gabriel Reyes, his boss, friend, commander, someone he looked up to died alongside Jack Morrison, his soulmate.

Their death shocked him to the core, the second time in Jesse McCree's life his family was ripped from him, murdered violently before his eyes (although this time he didn't see it personally). 

For the second time in Jesse McCree's life he lost those he held dear to his heart, making the already gaping wound bigger, making him question if he'd still have a heart after that. 

the swiss headquarters explosion rocked the whole world, including Jesse's, having lost one of the most important people in his life was nothing compared for how much it hurt to lose Gabe and Jack.

at their graves, he vowed to find the people responsible for their deaths and to avenge them the best he could.

Jesse McCree would rest at nothing without avenging them, wouldn't rest until he ripped the people responsible appart has they'd ripped them, Jesse McCree made it his life mission to bring justice to the ones he considered his family. 

He became a bounty hunter after that, spending years tracking down not only bounties but also the people involved in the explosion.

unfortunately, this also resulted in his bounty going up, now not only did he went after people but he also had people coming after him, one of those people was able to shoot his arm off.

He was already weak after barely escaping a bounty hunter when another got a lucky shot, the only shot, but lucky enough since it tore his arm apart at the elbow, needless to say, McCree barely escaped that one alive, although luck was on his side since he did come out alive from that one. 

the loss of his arm was awful, the recovery took a lot of time and he had to relearn how to do some things and had to learn to live with a prosthetic, the only good part about having a metal arm was the fact he no longer had to hide his soulmark, since it was in the arm he lost—thank god for small fortunes, and thank god to Torbjorn, McCree could kiss the bastard (not really, but metaphorically, as a sign of thanks) he was able to make him an arm, and a god fucking beautiful cybernetic arm that McCee fucking loved, the engineer had to have been a god in another life to be this fucking amazing. 

Jesse McCree was 29 when lady luck gave him another hand, overwatch was recalled and he answered said recall, reuniting with old friends and making some new ones.

Making the conscious decision to answer the recall was something Jesse McCree struggled with, in one hand it would be good to see some old friends and people he considered friends (with the obvious absence of the obvious people). The main reason he decided to answer it was Genji, he missed the ninja fiercely, missed their conversations and banter. 

Even though he wanted to go straight to Gibraltar he had to make a stop first, a dangerous but important stop. 

Putting his feet down for the first time since he left Deadlock gorge brought back memories, some pleasant and some down right nasty. 

It didn't take much to get a hold of the old probably defunct Deadlock gang and it's newest leader, Ashe. 

As he predicted all those years ago she did try to kill him, hated him for leaving her, but her love for him is what kept her from pulling the trigger though (also the fact that he was smiling at her, his _missed you_ smile, while she pointed the gun at him). 

She may have not killed him but she conveyed how much she hated him for leaving with a punch to the face followed by a hug so tight he could almost feel his ribs crack. 

In the end of the day, through betrayal and hatred, they loved each other, they considered themselves family, that was why Jesse offered her the chance to be part of his life again. 

It may have seemed like a foolish thing but Jesse asked her to come with him to overwatch, to fight with him at her side, to do something morally good (most of the time) with him. 

She reluctantly accepted, only because she'd have him with her if it went sideways, he'd protect her back in case something were to happen, and that's how they found themselves making the way towards the base, McCree telling Winston about her in advance. 

Reaching the base had been easy, easier was to get inside, Lena's bubbly voice and personality being their ticket inside. 

Jesse cursed internally when a blur of green barreled him and almost knocked him to the ground, only stopped due to Ashe's help. 

Being the attentive person he was, he was able to identify Genji anywhere, that was why he curled his arms around the metal clad ninja and hugged him back as tightly as possible, with a murmur of 'missed you' reverbating against his chest. 

Jesse McCree was 29 when lady luck gave him another hand, the overwatch recall was everything he didn't know he needed.  
  


&&&

  
  


The sixth time fate dealt him a shitty hand, Jesse McCree was 30 years old. 

He had been in the recall for a few months when the world found out about him and Jack. 

Reuniting with Ana was something he dreamed of but could never achieve, not since the recall, he could be with her again now. 

Reuniting with his family and meeting new people took a toll on him, seeing Ana alive made him break down and sob against her tiny frame, he missed her like he missed his mother. 

Finding out about Jack being alive and going by the moniker 'soldier 76' was a bit of a surprise but Jesse knew he was a tough bastard. 

He gathered the courage and spoke to his soulmate after all those years, he didn't say anything about them but told him about the promise he made on their graves, 'you were meant for each other even if fate didn't think like that' was what he told him last, placing a hand on the old soldier's shoulder, 'we'll find him and bring him back, I don't care if he's Reaper now, he'll always be our Gabe, your soulmate in everything but name' was said in such a way that Jack had believed him, it was a promise of action, a promise that would be carried out no matter what. 

Lady luck seemed to be on his side again, since she dropped another half dead Shimada on his hands, this one would be the one to steal McCree's heart, even If Jesse didn't know yet. 

Meeting Hanzo Shimada was something Jesse didn't dwell in, he understood where the guy came from so he couldn't pity him or hate him (we've all done something we regretted, was his motto). The guy was similar to Genji in some ways, although instead of angry, this one was closed off. 

Personally, Jesse didn't interact with the guy, preferring to spend his time on base training and socializing with Ashe and Genji, although he sometimes talked to the old and new members he knew something could happen so it was better to keep his distance.

Losing Ana once had been a sorrowful affliction, one that he didn't want a repeat of, so it was better to keep his distance and don't form connections. 

One thing he did religiously was avoid Jack, since Gabriel wasn't with them Jesse jesse didn't have the heart to be in his presence, he gave the guy up so Jack could be with the one he loved and seeing the look of despair mixed with anger at any mention of Reaper was something Jesse couldn't stomach, he'd keep his promise or die trying just to see him smile again.

Jack and the others finding out about their connection was something that broke another part of Jesse's already cracked heart, it was also something that broke the trust he had in Genji. 

Thankfully he was away on a mission with Hanzo when it happened, from what Ashe told him, it was something that you'd believe came from a cliché movie. 

The team had all been gathered around drinking and swapping stories when Genji had drunkenly told them about McCree's soulmark, and when Ashe had heard the words slurred from his mouth she had quickly shot out of her chair. 

The looks of surprise only lasted a minute, quickly shutted down by Morrison's rage, they all had something to say about the subject regarding McCree's lies about his soulmark and soulmate, most talking about how he was untrustworthy (wich made Ashe grit her teeth hard to keep from going at them about untrustworthiness, considering they had two people who came back from the dead and embarking in a vigilante lifestyle without caring for those they left behind). 

They had all shuten up quickly after Ashe's growled out explanation. 

When Jesse had came back from the mission in a happy note, his happiness was quickly dashed when he heard about what happened and what Genji did.

They all saw something that they'd never before have seen, they all saw the grief, anger, resentment and acceptance swirl in Jesse's eyes, it was nothing new that his eyes looked far older than they should be, but now they'd all seen how much older they seemed, how quickly Jesse shouldered the blame and how quickly he accepted what Genji did, as if he'd knew it would happen eventually. 

McCree took refuge in his quarters, hiding from everyone and their questions, not coming out except for missions. 

Genji tried to apologize but was met with blank stares and avoidance, Jesse didn't talk, didn't do anything except going on missions and returning to his room after, no one had heard a single word come out of his mouth since it had happened. 

He only ate since Ashe would bring him something, although he also didn't speak a word to her, she was always there for him, they didn't need to exchange words to understand each other perfectly.

What surprised the gunslinger the most was Hanzo's presence, the assassin had been hanging out from time to time in McCree's quarters. 

At first, Jesse thought he'd try to make McCree talk to Genji but soon the gunslinger found out why the Shimada spent so much time with him even if it was silent during it all. 

Hanzo, in a somewhat strange manner had understood the reason Jesse hid his soulmark, the other man had been born markless, so in a sense he knew what it felt like. 

Hanzo Shimada had spent all his life hiding his unmarked status from everyone, like Ashe, Hanzo was free to choose his destiny. 

His tattoo had not only be a symbol of his dragons but the arm it was made in was proposedly to hide his unmarked wrist and lack of soulmate, when asked he'd simply say he wasn't interested in one. 

The assassin's quiet confession brought them together, they started spending time together even if Jesse still didn't talk, but his company and the quietness sparked the friendship between them. 

Jesse barely talked after spending a lot of time with Hanzo, but he started to make an effort for him, slowly and surely Jesse opened up to the quiet man, soon telling him all about his life and what he went through. 

Telling Hanzo about his life and troubles brought them even closer, soon developing feelings for eachother. 

When Jesse realized he loved Hanzo was when he tought fate decided to screw with him again, there was no way someone like Hanzo would love someone like McCree, so, being who he was, Jesse buried his feelings deep down inside himself, not wanting to lose his friend and not wanting to indefinitely hear the rejection. 

Amidst all that and the fight with Genji plus Jack's findings, Jesse still kept his promise to Jack, he went out of his way to find Gabriel and the man, with the help of widowmaker (someone he was surprised wanted to help him at all)

He was able to find him and bring him back. 

Bringing Gabriel back was a difficult affair that needed lots of patience and one of Ana's sleep darts (stolen without her knowledge).

But in the end he was able to keep his promise, going as further as also bringing Amelie back, promising to help the woman with her brainwashing. 

Lady luck seemed to be on his side again, since she dropped another half dead Shimada on his hands, this one would be the one to steal McCree's heart and keep it, even If Jesse didn't know the last part yet.

It happened on a mission, Talon wanted their sniper back by any means necessary, their numbers overwhelming. 

Jesse had been darting between allies when it happened, Hanzo took a big shot and fell out of the side of the building he'd taken as his perch, quite literally falling on McCree's arms. 

Jesse had cradled the half dead shimada towards safety, having to make a run for the ship, trying to keep Hanzo conscious and somewhat coherent. 

The two of them made a quick getaway, having the ship in auto-pilot helped McCree a lot, choosing to keep an eye on his teammate and doing his best to make sure he lived. 

Jesse got desperate when the assassin began to lose conscience one more time and proceeded to speak, 'stay awake Han, I need you to stay awake, can't lose you too', at first his words had been in vain but when the gunslinger, completely heartbroken at the prospect of losing the one he learned to love murmured, 'I love you, please don't leave me', Hanzo had croakily asked, 'you love me?', words barely coherent, making Jesse release a breath he didn't know he was keeping. 

Hanzo had lost consciousness seconds later after hearing his declaration if love albeit at an inappropriate time but one nonetheless, although the elder Shimada was unconscious Jesse didn't freak out like last time since they had arrived at the watch point just as the assassin lost consciousness. 

After arriving at the watch point, Hanzo was promptly wheeled to the medbay, Jesse hot on his heels. 

Angela did her magic on him and saved his life, McCree didn't leave his side, sitting on the uncomfortable chair next to his bed and resting his head sans hat near Hanzo's hand, keeping his hat on behind him. 

Waiting for the Shimada to wake up gave him time to think about his life and other things, although he couldn't forgive Genji for what the ninja did, it was unfair to avoid him, so he took his chance to talk to the younger Shimada when said men walked in to check on his brother, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of Jesse next to Hanzo. 

They talked that night, Genji apologizing profusely for betraying McCree's feelings and telling everyone about his most deep down secret, Jesse didn't forgive him entirely but he didn't hate the guy anymore, when asked why he was waiting for Hanzo to wake up Jesse simply shrugged and replied a quiet 'I love him, can't lose him' that answered not only that question but all the others the younger Shimada had when he noticed how Hanzo and Jesse were close, now he understood why they were like that and seeing how his brother acted around McCree and how he looked at him when the gunslinger wasn't looking, it was safe to say Hanzo felt the same towards the brown eyed man. 

Hanzo woke up hours later, missing the conversation Jesse had with his brother, when he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the grip Jesse had on his hand and the tickling of the other man's hair, looking at him, the only trough on his mind was the words the gunslinger had uttered when the elder Shimada was fighting to stay conscious (before he decided to just embrace death and it's peacefulness, before he heard the words that made his heart flutter and his mind empty), the words that left the other man's lips not only brought down the assassin's walls but also made his heart beat faster and faster, in the entirety of Hanzo's life, the elder Shimada never in his entire life thought he was deserving of love, not after what he did to his brother. 

Jesse McCree, to Hanzo at first was an enigma, the assassin couldn't grasp why someone as nice as Jesse didn't have his soulmate next to him, why he consciously decided to hide his soulmark. 

His questions were answered when Genji broke the trust entrusted to him by Jesse, the man was so nice, so selfless that he resigned himself to live a sad and lonely life just so his soulmate could be with the one they loved. 

His attraction towards the man went unnoticed for a long time, always in his subconscious, only noticed when he was at death's door, when the last thing he would see before meeting his demise was the tear stricken face of the man he came to love.

Hanzo's only thought during that time was how beautiful Jesse looked even with tears rolling down his face and how he'd regret never telling him how he felt, hearing the words that left the other man's lips was what made him fight and try to stay conscious, try to live. 

Hanzo Shimada was utterly and surely in love with Jesse McCree and he'd fight death himself to be able to see the other man smile again. 

And there he was, alive with Jesse resting next to his bed, face scrunched up in worry. 

Gently, Hanzo woke the gunslinger up, noticing how his eyes lighted up at seeing him alive, seconds later feeling the other man's lips on his own, making his eyes widen with surprise. 

Although the assassin was surprised by the action, he soon brought his hand up, tangling it in McCree's hair, deepening the kiss. 

The end of the kiss didn't bring awkwardness as he thought it would, Jesse's small smile and the look in his eyes told the elder Shimada everything he needed to know. 

Jesse Mccree was utterly and surely in love with him too, such desperate action to him waking up after a near death experience showed the other man's feelings pretty well. 

Jesse McCree was utterly in love with him too and Hanzo couldn't be happier.  
  


&&&

  


That was what brought them to the present, Jesse sprawled on Hanzo's lap, chest heaving and head leaned back to kiss the other man's lips. 

Hanzo's cock was well and deeply nested inside his folds, reaching every pleasure spot the gunslinger had (something that amazed Jesse, since they were both virgins—something rare these days, but between running and having a bounty on their heads, the last thing on either men's life was sex— and practically had little experience) 

The assassin's thrusts were heaven to Jesse, being new to this part off a relationship made him very sensitive, something Hanzo took pleasure in. 

Jesse soon found out about his boyfriend— and boy was he happy to refer to Hanzo as such— fixation on his nether regions, spending at least half and hour wigglin and writhing on the bed, head held back and hands finding purchase on Hanzo's hair as the man eated him out like he was the last meal he'd have, Hanzo ate him out with such gusto and precision that he was able to wrangle two orgasms from Jesse in a span of five minutes. 

The gunslingers thighs were shaky and wet at that point, breathing erratic, but after two orgasms he wanted more— Jesse deep down had always been a greedy man by nature, his upbringing and gang life only affirming it even more. 

Hanzo, unable to deny him anything promptly obliged, bringing the mirror in front of the bed and sitting Jesse on his lap facing it and with his back to Hanzo. 

The assassin decided to tease the other man before he gave in to his whims. 

'Watch' he said, gently spreading the other man's legs and sliding a finger inside the gunslinger's glistening pussy, looking directly at him in the mirror's reflection. 

Jesse looked at Hanzo, The assassin's eyes focusing on his fingers, playing with his most intimate part of himself, opening up and baring his heart out to Hanzo had consequences but made the other man understand McCree better, made him understand the nuances and what Jesse's life was like, what he thought of his body and some more. 

Although it was the first time ever being intimate with another person it was also like finding a piece of the puzzle, they were good together, felt connected—almost as if they were soulmates— Jesse thought That this was what love was,what Jack and Gabe had (and even now still have) what being loved was like.

What remained of Jesse's battered and broken heart belonged to Hanzo Shimada for a while now, he could say it belonged to him forever (but Jesse being who he was, he knew that even thought they loved each other it wouldn't last, this relationship had a expiration date and Jesse was going to enjoy it while he could and don't dwell on the future). 

The gunslinger could say with certainty that Hanzo's fingers were experts in using stormbow, but they were also experts in pleasuring him, the thick and dexterous fingers were able to find every nook and cranny inside Jesse that made him gasp and writhing around, arching his back. 

The man whimpered when said fingers left him gaping and open, and very very empty, his counterpart hoisting him up by the thighs to bring him closer to his body, inciting a shiver from Jesse. 

The brown eyed man let a gasp when Hanzo's cock breached him for the first time, hurting a little along the way even with all the lubrication, it's girth and depth making him whine when the deepest place inside of himself was suddenly full of his lover's cock, Hanzo had stopped when he reach the hilt, when he borrowed himself so deeply inside Jesse to the point of almost touching his womb, making him moan at the image displayed on the mirror. 

Jesse's face was scrunched up in pleasure, chest having and apple red cheeks listening with tears, at that moment only one thing passed the assassin's mind, Jesse looks absolutely and positively beautiful and delectable, perked nipples just wanting to be played with, hair so pullable and scars displayed in a myriad of stories and battleships. 

Hanzo couldn't control himself and with a growled out 'open your eyes Jesse, watch as I fuck you senseless' he started thrusting, hitting his lover's sweet spot every once in a while, judging by the whimpers and moans that left the other man's lips. 

Hanzo thought he died and went to heaven, Jesse's folds welcoming his cock, not wanting him to leave it's comfort, the gunslinger's dazed out look, everything was beautiful and if Hanzo truly died then this must have been his own little paradise, and he didn't want to leave it for anything in the world, the assassin had all he ever wanted right there. 

Jesse whimpered and gasped out a 'more' every couple of seconds, unconsciously triggering Hanzo's possessive side. 

Hanzo bit his shoulder, position in himself at the same time and promptly thrusting harder, almost jackhammering into Jesse's poor abused hole, making the other man moan and throw his head back with the sensation, if it was even possible, Hanzo reached deeper inside with the position they were in. 

Although it was intense, their first time ended up rather quickly, all that pent up frustration leaving their bodies in a crescendo of erratic thrusts and moans.

Jesse McCree always knew it wouldn't last with Hanzo, their relationship had an expiration date and fate loved to screw with Jesse's life leaving him miserable but the last time fate intervened in his life and dealt him another hand, the outcome was surprising. 

Little Isabella Sakura Shimada McCree was born on July 12the 20XX, two years after Hanzo and Jesse got together, an accidental pregnancy that surprised her parents a lot (since Jesse though he couldn't have children despite having some of the equipment necessary), she was a beautiful child. 

Isa, has her parents called her nowadays was the spitting image of her parents, dark hair like Hanzo and brown eyes like Jesse (even inheriting her papa's freckles) 

She had Hanzo's attitude but McCree's patience and understanding towards other people, a splitting image of her parents indeed. 

Jesse and Hanzo's relationship ended in marriage, to no one's surprise but Jesse's, who was sure they'd end it sooner or later. 

Although his relationship was good and he was stable, Jesse still had something to do before becoming Mr. Shimada McCree, so that's why, on the eve of his wedding day he found himself knocking on his old commanders door. 

That night he finally talked to Gabe and Jack, explained them why he did what he did, why he didn't want anyone to find out about his mark, his sacrifices to see his soulmate happy, that night Jesse McCree bared his heart to Gabriel and Jack, his commander and his soulmate, leaving nothing behind. 

They hugged him in the end and the three on them cried that night (although Gabriel will deny it to the grave). 

The last time fate intervened in Jesse McCree's life it wasn't to give him a shitty hand and screw with him, it was to apologise and mend all of her mistakes. 

The last time fate intervened in Jesse McCree's life was to give him the love and happiness the man deserved, even if the one his heart belonged was not his soulmate. 

That was the story of Jesse McCree, the lonely and broken boy that decided to test fate after her shitty deals and grasp his destiny by the hands, shaping his future and carving out a life for himself. 

That was the story of Jesse McCree, the one that loved his soulmate to the point of letting them go and letting them be with the one they loved. 

That was the story of Jesse McCree, the man that lost a family but gained a new one years after. 

That was the story of Jesse McCree, the man who fell in love with Hanzo Shimada. 


End file.
